Bogan Hunters
by Hitman81
Summary: Sam and Dean come across two very strange hunters. Not that they know it yet.


Sam and Dean walked into the hotel room, Sam immediately getting out his laptop.

"So what do we know about this thing?" Sam asked as he sat down at the small table.

"Not much, it's more what we don't know. One of Bobby's old hunting buddies came across them during a Vampire hunt. He was injured pretty badly so he asked Bobby if he could send someone over to finish the job." Dean shoved his bag on the Queen bed grabbing his favourite gun from the side pocket. Shoving it down the back of his jeans he flipped his jacket down over it.

"What are they? Vengeful spirits? More Vampires?" Sam pressed.

"Australians." Bobby said as he walked through the door his rucksack over his shoulder.

Both looked up from what they were doing surprised.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"That's the only description he gave me. That they were two young Australians. When he and five other hunters attacked the nest, thinking they were vampires, killed them. Yet Greg and the other hunters swear they were the ones who attacked him." Bobby strode past Dean taking Deans bag and throwing it on the single bed, giving Dean a look that dared him to argue. Dean rolled his eyes and sat on his new bed.

"How do we even know if they are still here?" Sam asked baffled.

"One way to find out. Come on." Bobby copied Dean placing his gun in his belt, turning towards the door.

"Where are we going?" Dean asked as he hurried after Bobby.

"We're lucky it's a small town."

"Why?"

"Because there is only one place to get a drink."

…

"A Bar? At two o'clock in the afternoon?" Sam asked incredulously raising an eyebrow as they pulled up to an old building that proclaimed in rusty letters 'Jerry's Bar and Grill'. Bobby's response was interrupted as a truck pulled up beside them. Two girls stepped down from the pick-up, both of whom stopped when they saw them.

"Fucking awesome car mate." The dark brown haired girl said appreciatively. In short and a loose white t-shirt she swung her keys round one finger casually.

"Chevrolet Impala, right?" The black haired girl walked a little further to catch a look at the front of the car.

Sam, Dean and Bobby all looked at each other. These girls were what they were supposed to be hunting? They couldn't be more than there early twenties and looked just about completely normal.

"1967." Dean affirmed.

"Sick as." The brunette smiled and they continued walking toward the entrance of the bar.

"So… do we jump them now?" Sam whispered.

"Look normal to me." Bobby muttered, and then frowned at Deans' excited smile.

"What?"

"She called me mate."

"Oh for god's sake." Sam shook his head.

"You two dumb-nuts keep an eye on them. I'll talk to Greg, we need more information." Bobby muttered as he got back in the car. Dean scowled.

"Hey! Avoid the backroads they're too rocky for her." Dean yelled out as Bobby pulled away. Dean winced as Bobby screeched the breaks.

"Oh god." Dean flinched paternally as he sped off. Sam put a hand on his shoulder consolingly.

"She'll be fine. Let's just get inside."

When they walked inside the well light bar they immediately spotted the two girls approaching the bar.

"Trinity, Jaci." The bar tender greeted them as if they were long time customers.

"Hey Jerry, still holding on to your annoying views on underage drinking?" The brunette teased hopefully.

"Yep." He confirmed.

"Then two juices if you please bartender." She declared sitting down in a nearby booth.

Sam and Dean watched them from a discrete nearby booth, trying to spot markers that they may something other than what they might appear to be.

"So…I'm getting a beer." Dean said after five seconds of silence.

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean eagerly left just as his phone started to ring.

"Bobby?" Sam glimpsed at the caller id.

"Greg's hunting buddies are in town for some retaliation, watch your back. They're real pissed off, make sure you don't get stuck in the middle." Bobby warned.

"Shouldn't we just let them handle this then?" Sam suggested his eyes roaming the bar for sign of another hunter. Almost immediately a group of men stood out to him, hunters always had this air about them that made them easy to stop- if you knew what to look for.

"I have a weird feeling about this Sam, like we aren't getting the whole picture. A picture Greg's friends aren't in their right minds to see. They will shoot first ask later." Bobby sighed. Sam could almost see him pinching his nose in frustration.

"I've spotted three hunters." Sam became distinctively uneasy about this situation.

"Nab em'. Until we find out the truth I don't want unnecessary blood to be shed. Bring them back here; we can deal with his friends later." Bobby hung up without another word.

Dean was back, beer in hand, froth covering his upper lip like a milk-stash.

"What?" Dean asked concerned as he saw his expression.

"Just sit down."

Sam skimmed over the details of his conversation with Bobby.

"So we just wait until they leave and snatch them in the parking lot?" Dean reasoned.

"What? No. You've been watching too many movies. That will cause too much attention. One scream and they'll all come running." Sam ran his hands through his mussed hair.

"What then what genius?" Dean scoffed.

"Well we could…ah…you know – ask them to come with us." Sam said as if that was the obvious answer.

"And how to you suppose we are going to do that? Hey ladies we think at least three people in this bar want to execute you and we still might, but don't worry we are not QUIET sure your killers – wanna get in my van?" Dean mocked.

"I was thinking more along the lines of…" Sam paused as if he couldn't find the appropriate words.

"Sammie…are you suggesting that we entice them?" Dean cracked a wicked proud smile.

"Well that's not exactly-"

"Are you suggesting we seduce them?"

"Ah-"

"That we sway them with our manly charms?" Dean flexed dramatically.

"I was going to say we invite them back to a party at our place."

"Oh. Same thing. C'mon. The hunters are getting twitchy."

They both got up, approaching the women from the side. Dean tapped the girls on the shoulder. Both of them turned around.

"Hey ladies." Dean smiled charmingly.

"Impala bloke, right?" The blacked haired girl asked.

"Do you have a good memory, or am I just that memorable?" Dean teased.

"I think I can actually taste cheese in my mouth." The brunette drawled.

"That's not all you're gonna….never mind." Dean cleared his throat realising he was getting carried away.

The two girls laughed turning to face them.

"Hi, I'm Impala's brother." Sam said turning their attention to him.

"Hello Impala's brother - do you go by that, or do you actually have a name?" The brunette said amused over their blundering attempts at conversation.

"Oh sorry, I'm Sam and this is Dean."


End file.
